The present invention relates to a display holder for a necktie holder and to the blank for forming said holder.
In stores and mens' shops, neckties are most often either laid out flat or hung from a ring-shaped stand. This kind of display does not permit an individual presentation which will impress the viewer. In particular, the neckties cannot thus be presented in knotted condition.